1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a buffer material and an electronic apparatus having mounted therein an electronic component disposed on the buffer material.
2. Description of the Background Art
One example of an electronic apparatus is a notebook type personal computer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-171554. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-171554 discloses, a plurality of small pieces of vibration and/or impact absorbers for absorbing vibration and/or impacts, which are disposed between a disk device and a lid member covering a disk device storing section provided in a housing of the notebook type personal computer, and a sheet material disposed between the disk device and the plurality of small pieces of vibration and/or impact absorbers. Also disclosed therein is a configuration in which two types of the small pieces of the vibration and/or impact absorbers having mutually different vibration and/or impact absorption properties are disposed thickly on an outer circumference side of the disk device and thinly on an inner circumference side of the disk device.